Random
by Riley Carbine
Summary: Add no plot, tons of beer, lots of chicks, and a hyper active Tala and WHLA you have a completely insane story! Crossovers including Inuyasha ,Fruits Basket, Trigun ,and many more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Random**_

**A/N: Everyone is a little tiny bit OOC in this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ((Done by Inoure)) Oh and we own nothing, except a couple of buttons and a half eaten piece of pocky….--U**

Alex: Where am I?

Mimiyu: You're at the blue moon hotel!

Psycho: I...

Alex: HEY! I own the blue moon

Psycho: HI!

Mimiyu: You were here with a whole bunch of girls...'not me though'

Alex: That explains the headache.

Shadow Lord: Hello Alex

Alex: Go away

Mimiyo: You all go away except some people like Alex and my sister

Tala: HEY EVERYBODY! I BROUGHT THE CHARDONY!

Psycho: Hi

Terry: Shut up Psycho

Mimiyu and Mimiyo: HI TERRY!

Psycho: Hi

Terry: I HEARD THAT THOUGHT!

Psycho: Asshole

Mimiyu: DONT CALL PRETTY BOY TERRY AN ASSHOLE YOU ASSHOLE BASTERD!

Terry: THAT'S IT IM LEAVING! I DECIDE TO COME BACK AND YOU PEOPLE ACT LIKE THIS!

Mimiyu: TERRY NOO DONT LEAVE ME WITH THESE IDIOTS!

Psycho: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Yeah you better leave!

Kai: Tala I brought the alcohol like you asked

Tala: YEAH! Bacardi All Around!

Dr. Psycho: Pass the pure alcohol and maybe some blood please.

Naraku: Where am I?

Shadow: Where's my sister?

Inuyasha: DIE NARAKU!

Sango: Inuyasha wait for the others to come

Jesse: Why don't we all just get...is that beer?

Kagome: Sit boy _Inuyasha collapse into the ground after attacking a drunk Tala_

Sango: Eeep smacks Miroku HENTAI!

Miroku:_sigh_ It was worth it.

Psycho: Hello everybody.

Tala: HEY DR.NICK!

Dr. Nick: Did someone call me? Stop the voices! AHHHHHHHHH!

_Dr. Nick runs into the street light yelling and gets hit by a car_

Yugi: Let's duel!

_Sesshoumaru kills Yugi with a butter knife_

Inuyasha: YEAH!

Joey: WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUGI?

Naraku: You're annoying I curse you.

_Naraku mutters some incoherent words and Joey grows a tail and floppy dog ears_

_Inuyasha, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru burst out laughing_

Vash: What's so funny?

Miroku: Yes do tell.

Joey: _Looks around_ Yeah what? _Notices ears and tail_HOLY SHIT IM A MUTT!

Inuyasha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! _Chases Joey._

_Tea walks in and Joey runs into her pushing them both into the street where they get hit by a bus._

Kai: Where'd all of you come from?

Tala: WHO CARES, HEY YOU WITH THE AWSOME EARS _points at Inuyasha_ HAVE SOME OF THIS!

_Inuyasha takes bottle and takes a sip_

Inuyasha: Bleh! What is this?

Tala: VODKA!

Sesshoumaru: Let me try. _Takes sip of vodka_ This is good.

Inuyasha: No its not it tastes like that stuff Kagome used on her fingers to take the paint off them.

Kagome: INUYASHA YOU DRANK MY NAILPOLISH REMOVER!

_A group of 7 people walk in._

Person 1(boy with orange hair): What is this place?

Person2 (girl a brunette): I'm not sure...

Person 3(boy with silver hair): Baka neko, it's a party

Person 4(girl with black hair): Hey don't call him that!

Person 1: I can see that…

Person 5(boy has black hair): Let's see if we can join them.

Person 6(boy a blonde): Yea a party._Starts to snore._

Person 7(boy has black and white hair): Wait we're not even invited.

Tala: HI WELCOME TO THE PARTY!WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?

Person 3: Must you shout?

Tala: YES I MUST! NAMES PLEASE!

Person 5: I'm Shigure.

Person 2: I'm Tohru.

Person 6: HI! I'M MOMIJI!

Person 4: Hiya! My name's Kagura

Shigure: Those two over there are Kyo _points to boy with orange hair_ and that _points to boy with dual colored hair_ is Haru.

Tala: HI! NICE TO MEET YA!

Vash: Hi who are you people...Wait I don't need to know anymore

Yuki: Why's that?

Vash: Cause, the author says I know your names.

Yuki: Ok…. --U

Tala: COME ON IN FREE DRINKS!

Legato: What's this? _points to unknown foreign liquid_

Tala: I don't know.

Kai: Wow. Tala didn't yell for once.

Tala: HI KAI!

Kai: I spoke to soon…

Tala: EVERYONE JOIN THE PARTY!

Momiji: YEAH!PARTY! _runs towards Naraku and Knives_

Haru: Momiji wait! _runs after Momiji_

Tohru: Come on Shigure _pulls Shigure over towards Sango and Kagome_

Yuki: Miss Honda wait!

_Kyo looks around to find four people glaring at him (Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Tala, and Kouga)_

Kyo: Ummm...Can I help you?

Kouga: You're a cat.

Kyo: And you are a wolf the two there _points to Tala and Inuyasha_ are mutts and he _points to Sesshoumaru_ is a dog any questions? Uhhh…_It suddenly hits him what's going on._

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Tala, and Kouga: Must chase._They say like in trance._

Kyo: SHIGURE HELP!

_The four dog/wolves chase Kyo around the complex._

Kiome and Mirokie: HELLO PEOPLES!

Tala: HI SEXY LADIES!

Kiome: What did you say red head?

Tala: THATS NOT IMPORTANT! WHAT IS WE GOT BACARDI, VODKA, MUDSLIDES, RUM, ZIPPERHEADS JELLO SHOTS, BEER ,WINE, CHAMPAGE, BLOODY MARY'S, MARTINI'S, AND A BUNCH OF OTHER CRAP!

Mirokie: _says in a shy voice_ I don't drink.

Kai: Now this is someone I can get along with. _Points to Mirokie_

Miroku: So can I. _Grabs Mirokie_

Mirokie: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! MABE IF I WAS DRUNK BUT, IM NOT SO IT'S A DIFFERENT STORY!_Goes and smackes Miroku and leaves a nice big red mark_

Tala: THEN HAVE SOME SAKE!

Mirokie: I DONT DRINK!

_Tala takes bottle of alcohol and drinks some. Than he kisses Mirokie forcing her to drink it._

_Kiome is standing there with a pale face full of horror as her sister Mirokie got a horrible kiss from the drunken red head._

Miroku: NOOO! MY MIROKIE!_If looks could kill Tala would be dead ten times_ _over._

_Mirokie pulls away from Tala and ran to Miroku and Kiome to hide_

Mirokie: _STAY AWAY YOU ASS HOLE! Mirokie starts to hiccup from the alcohol_

Sango: Oh Miroku! _she says sweetly (evil scary look on face)_

Miroku: Yes Sango. _He twitches then runs away knocking into Kouga and Inuyasha_

Mirokie: Mirokie wait I need you! _runs even farther away from tala and graps miroku and holds him in till tala comes around the corner._

Tala: GET A ROOM YOU TWO!AND LET ME COME!_Kai drags Tala away. Then Sango appears_

_(Money hahhahahaha monkey funky monkey hahhahahaha... Hello? I am alone? Whahwhahwha... party! Hello? Someone ...anyone... I am lonely... I need a hug...goes in corner and suck thumb)_

Everyone: there's a voice in my head...MAKE IT STOP! _everyone blows up_

_**THE END! (Literally.)**_

**Inoure: Well that's it for now.**

**Black rose: -Nods head- Yup, but please review and let us know what you think. Oh and flames will be used to fuel my flame thrower! Mwhahaha….**


	2. The story that never ends!

**Inoure: Its the story that never ends!-laughs evily- You all are very lucky people because you get two chapters in one day!-sticks out tounge- Blah!**

**Black Rose: -Smilies and sings along- yes well were back with another instalment of _Random_!**

**Random Chapter 2: The Story that never ends!**

Sesshoumaru: That was fun.

Kiome: Fluffy! Your still here not in million pieces!

_Sesshoumaru grabs her and kisses her in a fiery kiss._

Tala: HEY EVERYBODY!_stares at them and eats popcorn_

Mirokie: _Goes up and grabs Tala_ I need to repay you for before Tala. _She kisses him in romantic way that he couldn't dream of._

Kai: What did I miss? _Sango (still mad at a very red Miroku) kisses Kai_

_Mirokie looks up from the dazed Tala and looks for Miroku_

Mirokie: Wake up Miroku_Mirokie shakes Miroku than goes down and kisses him._

Miroku: _Miroku eyes open to see that Mirokie was kissing him_

Terry: THE FUCKING WORLD HAS COME TO AN END! AND WORSE OF ALL IT HAPPENED AT MY HOUSE!

Mirokie: Terry! _Runs and hugs him. Tala and Miroku's' jaw dropped from the, lovely Mirokie's kiss, but now has been taken away by Terry._

Kit: Button, button, button, button, button, button, button, button, button, button, button, potatoes!

Kai: What is with the potatoes?_Stares at Kit whom is now poking a potato with a button_

_Terry stares at Mirokie wide-eyed trying to pull away while turning a lovely shade of blue_

_Kiome and Sesshoumaru finally pull away then start up again_

_Mirokie goes mad at all the people that are not kissing. She goes back up to Miroku and sits on him, and starts kissing him again. _

Tala: Wow I'm lonely _kisses Terry_

_Terry hits him on the head only to be attacked and kissed by Jakotsu. Who gets hit on the head by Bankotsu, and dragged to a far away dark corner where people start to hear disturbing noises_

Sakura: Oh shit! _Spots Tala and ducks behind a table so he can't see her._

Tala: Who was that?_Looks in direction of girl hiding in plain sight behind an invisible table._

_Terry walks into the picture with a naked Rankotsu hugging his leg._

Terry: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

_Sakura thought she saw Tala behind her but; it was only a red cat that just looked like his head but clearly not him. She got up and run smack in to the real Tala, not the cat. _

Sakura: What the...…?_Looks up to see something that she didn't want to see. _

_(((CARTOON CHASE SENCE) Terry is running away from the final three (and very naked) Band of Seven members))_

_Sakura starts to cry while still in front of Tala_.

Tala: w-what's w-wrong? _Tala looks around for the cops_. Umm...don't cry and lets say you never saw me! How about that. Please just stop crying! _Runs away after seeing Boris_.

Sakura: I am blonde! Why do you think I'm crying for! _Goes after Tala and smacks him over the head with an empty rum bottle._

_Tala: But why is the rum gone?_ That takes care of you!_Looks at Tala._ What have I done! _Starts to cry even harder than before_

Boris: Are you ok miss?_Hugs Sakura then looks at Tala_. We'll take this mean heart-breaking bastard, far away from you! _Grabs Tala and smiles lustfully at him._

Sakura: Nnnnnnoooo don't take Tala away from me! _Grabs Tala from Boris and runs off with him (Tala) in hand. _

_Kiome appears behind Boris_

Kiome: Hello Boris. _She says in an evil sing song voice._ I have a present for you.

_Kiome holds out a toothpick. Her demented malicious thoughts glinting in her dark eyes_

Kiome: TIME TO DIE! _Leaps on Boris and stabs him multiple times with the wooden stick. And to finish it off pulls out a vicious man-eating poodle and locks them in a cage_.

_Mirokie comes out from under a table leaving a naked Miroku still under it_.

Mirokie: I am missing a good fight because I was making out with Miroku under a table and now I missed the poodle attack on Boris ...That is not fair! _Mirokie is still putting on her clothes_

Terry: Finally I got rid of those gay freaks. Yay for me!_A naked Miroku and Inuyasha jump at him._NOT AGAIN!

Tala: Where am I? Why am I naked? Who is the blonde girl giving me a blow job? HOLY SHIT!THERE'S A HOT CHICK RAPING ME!

Kit: What the fuck is going on here?_Standing in front of Tala and Sakura._

Psycho: I feel hhhhhhiiiiiigghh! Yay!

_Terry steps over an unconscious (and nude) pile of people_.

Terry: I hate my life I hate you people, and I especially hate the fucking author.

Tala: I love _moan_ author!

_Mirokie walks over to the people where talking non-sense_.

Mirokie: I have something to do and say. _Evil smile on face_.

Sakura: What is that? Damn it.

Mirokie: This is what I wanted to show you guys. _Mirokie holds up a piece of paper_.

Sakura: What the fuck is with paper?

Mirokie: What I will kill you all with!

Psycho: I got the phone number of where Jizzy works! It's 1-800-ME-HORNY.

Kamakazi: Who the hell are you people?

Mimiyu: That's weird I was right here, and yet heard nothing at all…

Kamakazi: KILL ALL HUMANS!

Sesshoumaru: Hmmm...what was I doing again?

**Inoure & Black Rose: Well thats the second chapter for you! Please review!**


End file.
